In general, water heaters heat and store hot water at a predetermined temperature for later usage. Water heaters typically include an insulated tank and a heating element structured to heat the water in the tank to the predetermined temperature. In various implementations, the heating element is operated using electricity, natural gas, or other fuel sources. Some electric water heaters include two heating elements: a top heating element heats the water in a top portion of the tank, and a bottom heating element heats the water in the bottom portion of the tank.